cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Meritokrati
Bloc *Invicta - *SNAFU - |forumurl = http://leviathan.stage1studio.com/phpBB3/index.php |joinurl = http://leviathan.stage1studio.com/phpBB3/index.php |statsdate = 1/23/2009 |totalnations = 23 |totalstrength = 320,199 |avgstrength = 13,922 |totalnukes = 0 |score = 1.34 }} Meritokrati is formed to embody Unity of Purpose, Honor in Action, and Peace through Power. These three values are the core of Meritokrati, our motto and rallying cry. Meritokrati takes the form of an Authoritarian Meritocracy, and as such will strive always to recognize ability and loyalty and promote individuals displaying these traits. Sovereignty is of great importance to Meritokrati, but it is the goal of Meritokrati to use our Sovereignty to preserve peaceful relations with our friends and neighbors on Planet Bob. We strive above all to meet the highest standards of integrity and honor in all of our actions and interactions both internally and externally. Knowing that a breach of honor on the part of a member degrades the reputation and honor of the alliance as a whole, we will strive to instill our members with respect for others, and pride in their alliance. Together, we the founders of Meritokrati hope to be a symbol of the great things that can be accomplished when talented men and women of honor come together efficiently in the name of peace, with unity of purpose, and honor in action. Government Structure The government of Meritokrati is structured as an Authoritarian Meritocracy. What this means is that leadership is top-down, there is no voting, no impeachment, and any government member may be superseded by his immediate superior. The reason for this is not to disinfranchise our members: at Meritokrati we believe in a servant leadership model. Ego and power-trips are not permitted here. In order to promote the efficiency and stability of an Authoritarian regime, without the abuse which it often intails, we have as our highest value promotion or demotion based on merit. There is no tenure here, and seniority will not win you a place in government. Dedication, good judgment, character, and talent will beat out seniority every single time. We find that this gives us an advantage over other authoritarian alliances in that a new member who is worthy of promotion does not face a waiting list of 100+ people with seniority ahead of him. Additionally, the leadership of Meritokrati is committed to never turn down a good idea simply because it was someone elses. We are open to advice, ideas, and constructive criticism from even the lowliest members; we as government members are not above our rank-and-file members. Community Meritokrati emphasizes community over statistics. We don't seek to be a big alliance for the sake of numbers, we seek to be a place where people can come together to play a game as part of a group of friends, a band of brothers. As such we have a full department of our government dedicated to Morale and Entertainment, and at the moment it is our biggest department in terms of members. This group of people is dedicated to ensuring that our forums are a place where nobody falls through the cracks, where everyone can interact and have fun. Another aspect of Community that we emphasize is care: At Meritokrati we consider it our duty to do our utmost for our members. As such we keep our guides completely up-to-date. Additionally we have, as our sole means of promotion to full Citizen, a personal one-on-one Mentorship Program, which ensures that you understand the concepts vital to cyber-nations play. Additionally, mentors reward the hard work of their students with aid packages, helping small nations to grow. We have, of course, generous aid packages for even those nations who do not wish to join the Mentorship Program. Further, Meritkrati provides organization of trade circles and tech deals for all members, to ensure optimum growth, and we even have a revolving loan program called the "Meritokrati Exchange" for incidental monetary needs. Finally, Meritokrati has a well organized defensive military for the purpose of mutual protection. We don't just through members at targets like meat-shields; we have organized fire-teams with dedicated leaders who train their soldiers for combat, we have up-to-date military guides, military aid, and even the potential for promotion to our elite "501st Legion" unit. With all of these programs meritokrati seeks to create the very best environment for new nations that Cyber-Nations has to offer. International Relations While very careful about its choice of friends, Meritokrati is not, strictly speaking an "isolationist" alliance. We seek to become part of a larger community of like-minded alliances for the purpose of mutual protection, aid, and sharing of information. To this end Meritokrati joined the Pegasus Protectorate Bloc shortly after its declaration of existence. Additionally, Meritokrati has entered into two PIATs with alliances, Invicta and SNAFU, who Meritokrati views as close-friends and wishes to develop a closer relationship with over time. Meritokrati, in general, follows the standard practices in terms of international relations; no tech-raiding, no poaching members from other alliances, no random wars, etc. However, there is one notable exception. Meritokrati is bound by its charter to offer individual surrender terms to any nation wishing to surrender to Meritokrati. This is largely a protection against the "game-breaking" nature of alliance war. Many nations don't understand the politics that got them into a war, and simply want to grow their nation in peace. As this is a game we wish to prevent these nations from being "forced out" of the game simply because they are uninvolved in Cyber-Nations politics. We consider this a matter of human-rights, and as such are unwilling to bend on this point. Charter As our charter, in its current form, is eighteen pages long, it will not be posted here. However, the latest version of our charter may be viewed as a global announcement on our forums. After registering on the forums simply view any room and you should see the thread containing our charter at the very top of the thread list. Additionally, you may PM any member of government in-game to have a copy of the word document sent to you. National Anthem Unlike most other alliances, Meritokrati his a national anthem. To help promulgate our anthem we have created a stirringly beautiful YouTube video of our anthem which you can view by following this link.